Puppet
are used as weapons by puppeteers. The weak point of any puppet is its joints. Puppets are often sealed within scrolls using Fūinjutsu in order to store them. Known puppets Crow Black Ant Salamander Hiruko Hiruko was one of Sasori's favorite Human Puppets, which he adorned with the regular Akatsuki outfit and wore so often that others came to recognize him only while he was wearing it; In addition, he has a deeper and more gruff voice while wearing it. The reason for using this puppet so much was not just for its powerful offensive abilities, but also for its high defensive properties. Hiruko has a mechanical tail extending from the mouth of what appears to be a mask on his back, a recent addition to add extra defense to a weak point. The left arm is rigged with a projectile launcher capable of firing shrapnel, and the mouth serves as a similar projectile-firing device. In the manga, it was not mentioned that Hiruko is a human puppet, and is instead just a normal puppet. Third Kazekage The Third Kazekage was Sasori's favorite Human Puppet due to the difficult time he had acquiring it. Several decades before the start of the series, the Third Kazekage was kidnapped and killed by Sasori. Sasori then turned him into a human puppet. The Third Kazekage's right arm was equipped with multiple poison dipped blades, where his left arm was equipped with a special summoning jutsu that summoned a mass amount of puppet arms. Some of these puppet arms expelled poison, while others shot out kunai with ropes tied to them to tie up opponents. However, this puppet's most deadly capabilities is the Iron Sand, which was a unique ability passed down from the Third Kazekage when he was alive. The sand being soaked in poison, this increases the deadliness of the already frightening iron powder manipulating abilities. Mother and Father The first puppets Sasori created were in the likeness of his parents, in the hopes of finding parental love. As the puppets were not real living lifeforms, this effort failed, and Sasori abandoned them. Chiyo kept them and modified them for combat purposes, and used them against their creator. In battle, both puppets are armed with a Mechanic Light Shield Seal and cutting steel wires that link the two puppets together. Mother also carried a katana, while Father carried a kunai chain whip. Sasori Sasori, although thirty-five years old, maintains the appearance of a teenage boy. Sasori's unnaturally young appearance is a product of his design: most of his body is actually a puppet. In place of his stomach is a thick cable coiled around a pole, allowing Sasori to use it as a stinger and retract it as necessary. Attached to his back is a scroll holder, which Sasori uses to store his human puppets. Sasori also added a pair of arms to his back, each equipped with five large claws, as well as flamethrowers to each of his hands. Installed in his right chest is a mechanism that can spin numerous chakra strings, allowing Sasori to control hundreds of puppets at once and giving him a drastic advantage over all other puppeteers. Sasori's left chest holds the only part of him still human and thus capable of controlling chakra, a cylinder-shaped device containing his heart. Written on the cylinder is the kanji for "scorpion". Upon being retrieved by Kankurō, Sasori's body was modified to apparently lose the cable wound in his stomach, the blades on his back, and the container of his heart. Kankurō has also seemingly added a blade launching system for use in his Red Secret Technique: Machinery Triangles. Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu The Ten Puppet Collection were created by the first puppet master, Monzaemon Chikamatsu. They later came into Chiyo's possession. They were designed to work together for devastating capabilities, and were designed to be much stronger than normal puppets. They are capable of taking down an entire castle when used by the right puppeteer. Sasori's Hundred Puppet Army The One Hundred Puppets used by Sasori are said to be able to take down an entire country. Each one is an opponent defeated and converted into a human puppet, specifically chosen from his collection of 298 of such puppets, being adorned with special red clothing. Due to Sasori converting himself into a puppet, he has a special mechanism that allows him to control one hundred puppets. Though they lack teamwork, they use sheer attrition to wear down the opposition. Others * Mizuki uses a simple puppet in his appearance in the anime fillers. * The three Ryūdōin brothers used a type of wooden doll training posts as puppets. While most where controlled by a tag on the back of their head, some where controlled by the Puppet Technique. Puppets almost identical to these appeared in a Shippuden filler episode being used as a defence measure for Iou's weapon lab. * In the first OVA, a group of automatic puppets appeared in Akagahara. * The Asura Path was a puppeteer in life, according to the anime, using an infant-like puppet which had 4 to 6 arms and the ability to spin rapidly, as well as emit deceptive, infant-like noises. * Fū uses a simple puppet in his Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique. * In the game Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2, the Shirogane clan is a puppet clan. Different puppets can be encountered in the game: ** Puppet Walker: A simple B-Rank puppet with razor-like claws. It has the 斬 (cut) Kanji in its chest, and 自 (self) in its neck. ** Kamikaze Puppet: A kamikaze A-Rank puppet that can self destruct. It has a 自 in its neck. ** Mecha Puppet: A-Rank puppet that fires small electric orbs from its arms. It has the 射 (shoot) kanji in its chest, and 自 in its nose. ** Insect Drones: Bee-like puppets that uses electrical attacks. It has the 雷 (thunder) kanji in both wings. ** Elemental Puppets: Two puppets that uses elemental attacks. The Red Elemental Puppet uses fire attacks, and has a 炎 (flame) Kanji on its chest, and the Blue Elemental Puppet uses water attacks, with a 水 (water) Kanji on its left arm. ** Lizard Puppet: An S-Rank puppet. ** Master Puppet: The most powerful puppet from the Shirogane clan. ** A unnamed puppet appears in Chapter 7, protecting Meno with a barrier. * During their battle with Sasori, Chiyo uses Sakura as a puppet by connecting chakra threads to her and controlling her like a puppet. * In the first Naruto: Shippuden movie, Setsuna made use of a puppet to take his place so that the Konoha ninja didn't realise he had left. See also *Puppet Technique *Human Puppet Category:Tools